Field
An aspect of the present invention generally relates to a communication apparatus and an information processing apparatus each configured to be connected to another apparatus and perform data transmission with the other apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, apparatuses have been developed which implement a content transfer system in which content is transmitted from an apparatus to another apparatus using a wireless communication function. For example, digital cameras having a wireless communication function and capable of wirelessly transmitting image data obtained by image capturing to an external apparatus are available. Such digital cameras are utilized, for example, in such a manner that image data stored in the digital cameras is disclosed to an external apparatus and image data that the user wishes to acquire is selected at the external apparatus side (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-44251).
Various types of control may be performed for a digital camera from an external apparatus. Also, there may be various connection modes for connection between the external apparatus and the digital camera. Accordingly, the type of control is desirably decided while taking the connection mode into consideration.